


Middle of the Summer

by whitetiger721



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger721/pseuds/whitetiger721
Summary: "Did you get it?", Baekho excitedly asks."Yeah, I got it", Minhyun replied.Minhyun gets invited to the playground by an excited Baekho.





	Middle of the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was birthed while I was stalking optimushwang on IG and came across the post where Baekmin was playing on the swings. I've actually written this almost a month ago but stopped because.... I couldn't figure a scene out. Haha. Anyway, here's an offering to the tag! I tried ^^; I hope you like it :)

Minhyun now gets it.

 

It happened a day in the middle of summer. It was one of those days that they didn't have a schedule, yet again, but that sad fact didn't stop Baekho from barging into his room, plopping right beside him on his bed and asking, no, pestering him, to go outside and hang out by the park, near their dorm.

 

'Come on, Minhyunah. It's a nice day outside, and we've been cooped up in here the whole day. I need to go outside for work! So I can write new songs!'

 

He remembers himself snarkily answer, "it's only 3pm and it's only YOU that have been here the whole day, not me because I actually went outside to drop off my coats in the dry cleaners, while you stayed asleep until 2 o'clock. So no, let me enjoy my book in peace."

 

What he actually doesn't remember happening was how being annoyed at Baekho for grabbing his book and chucking it across the room, went to agreeing to leave his warm cocoon and joining Baekho in his 'song-inspirational field trip' to the park.

 

Turns out, it wasn't the 21-year old Baekho that invited him but the 5-year old one as he watches the kid bee-lines his way to the playground set.

 

Minhyun remembers scolding Baekho, reminding him that those weren't meant to handle their weight while he just replies, "It's fine, Minhyunah. This won't break" while "Weeeeeee~"-ing as he drifts down the slide.

 

But here's when everything started to be weird.

Weird not in a "I don't like what's happening how do I tell him" but in a "this is unfamiliar yet I kind of like it but is it weird that I'm liking it but do I tell him so he can help me figure it out" way.

 

He started becoming hyper-aware of everything, when Baekho grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the swings. Like Peter Parker, when he got bitten by that radioactive spider.

Only there were no mutant arachnids, just a white tiger that grabbed his bestfriend's hand to direct him, in a platonic (maybe in Minhyun's mind it's starting to be non- ?) way.

 

He sits on the swing and he sees his Baekho backing up while tinkering something on his phone, "Minhyunah, you know what would be fun? Swinging then try jumping just before the swing stops! Let's bet who gets the most likes on sns, loser buys the winner ramen. Okay, go first! I'll take a video of you!"

 

Minhyun remembers himself grumbling about this being dumb because 1) that is dangerous, 2) he didn't agree to this bet so why is he forced to do this?!

He starts to swing against his will, muttering complaints under his breath while looking down at his legs, folding and stretching to gain momentum on the swing.

 

His world was shook when he lifted his eyes and it met the face of his bestfriend. All of his rants evaporated when he saw Baekho's face smiling at him with that bright smile of his, eyes crinkling into two curved lines, looking so... happy.

His bestfriend was standing against the sun, and Minhyun was partially blinded by the rays of sunlight streaming across his friend's back, yet all he could think of is how the man in front of him could be more radiant, more shining, and more dazzling.

 

Like being shocked by his bestfriend's visual wasn't enough, he feels his heart skipping a beat when his friend had to open his mouth and continues to Weeee~, like he was his mom that keeps on encouraging his kid to have fun while swinging.

 

This is one of the things he loves the most about Baekho. The way he'd always find the silver lining in each situation, and how he treats each little good thing with so much gratefulness you would think he just won a million bucks.

He momentarily forgets what he was supposed to do, until Baekho opens his arms wide and uses his hand to signal him to jump to his way. Minhyun was about to, however, the sudden urge to jump into his bestfriend's arms and never let go rose within him that he just stood up from the swings and clasped his arms by his side, to refrain himself from running into Baekho's arms.

 

He tucks his chin into his neck, bowing down as a pathetic attempt to hide his blush and his inner predicament from his bestfriend that happened moments ago.

He knows he's going to hear him nag and he bites down his readied retort because it's not as if he could tell him, "I can do the fucking jump Baekhoyah, but I didn't because I wanted to jump in your arms, idiot".

 

And he was right. Minhyun feels a little smug when his bitten down reply perfectly matches what Baekho was saying.

"Ahhh, you're such a kill joy Minhyunah. You can't do it, can you? It's because you keep on reading those books, and your legs don't get the exercise they need. We should take up cycling again. Anyway, my turn! Weee~"

 

Baekho hands over his phone for him to take a video of whatever swing trick he's going to do, and here he is again feeling frazzled at the sensation from the brief contact of their hands. Like being burnt on a stove, yet the warmth starts to spread from point of contact up to his heart.

 

Minhyun just wants to pull his hair and shout, "what the hell is happening?" because he doesn't like when he doesn't know and he doesn't have control of his own body, and his own emotions.

 

Even frustrated, he angles the phone towards his friend and clicks the round button that signifies the start of the video recording.

 

His bestfriend starts to fold and stretch his jersey short-clad legs, trying to develop momentum into his swing. Minhyun blames the heat of the summer sun when he feels a little feverish for every peek and sight of his friend's thighs... and calf tattoo.

 

But, it seems the heavens could feel what he's feeling, said 'no, now is not the time to be thirsty' and Baekho's child-like laughs and excited squeals wakes him up, like pail of refreshing cold water being thrown at him, in the middle of a dessert.

 

Baekho's laughter kept ringing in his ears, so infectious like it always is, that it shooed away his frustration and welcomed in the serenity and inner peace, that his friend's happiness brings.

 

As his bestfriend leaves the comfort of the swing and jumps into the air, he can feel his heart jumping along with it. All of the confusion, the hyper-awareness, the rapid heartbeats suddenly clicked into place.

All of his fussing for his bestfriend's well-being, of how he seem to can't refuse his requests (although he gives him a hard time for it), all of the delight he gets whenever they have a well-matched banter, all made sense, like puzzle pieces matching one by one to form the bigger picture.

 

"Did you get it?", Baekho excitedly asks.

 

"Yeah, I got it", Minhyun replied, seemingly dazed as he stops the phone from further recording a video.

 

"I think I like you."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated! ^^ also, apologies if there are any typos because I made this fic on my phone. ^^;


End file.
